Angel in the Dark
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: a promise had been made by the parents of two different beings, an angel and a demon, now it falls under Sesshoumaru to continue what his father had failed to finish, and find and tran a young angel by the name of Yekara.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Angel In The Dark.**_

Once every eighteen years a portal will open, and the one who enters it will go to where his heart desires. This is one of the last gifts the angels have left for earth.

One portal opened back five hundred years ago, and a demon entered in. he left his world, his time, just to find what his heart desired most of.

A young eighteen year old woman was walking home from school with her friend. She was completely unaware that she was being followed by one furry dog demon. His golden eyes followed the young woman.

"Yuna, don't forget to study!" a girl with brown hair reminded.

"Don't worry about me Kira."

"That's right Yuna; you're the reddest headed lazy genius I've ever met! Another girl said, this one had long black hair and green eyes.

"Come on now! We're going to pass the exit exam, so no worries right?" a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Yuna laughed.

Sesshoumaru followed her, his curiosity had been pricked and now he must go and investigate. Humans have a scent that differs from everything else. While Sesshoumaru nose was filled with the scent of human, a new smell filled his nostrils, a sent he hadn't smelled in over two hundred years. It smelled like a rose, but then like the angel blossom. A flower given to newborn angels; and, it had come from the red head known as Yuna. The three humans with her are known as Kira, Kimi, and, Josh. They all went to her high school.

"Could that be Yekara?" she Sesshoumaru questioned as he followed her home.

"Big sister, Yuna, your back!" Shouted a little boy, His face was swollen and he had a black eye. The sleeves of his elementary school uniform were ripped and he was covered with bruises. Yuna ran to her brother, horrified.

"Tamaki what happened to you?" she asked.

Tamaki sat down and sighed, but he didn't want to talk about it. Yuna grabbed her brother's arm and bent it behind his back.

"GAH! Get off!" he begged in pain.

"Tell me what happened," Yuna demanded, her eyes was a dark purple now. Tamaki gave in with a cry of defeat.

"Those kids last week went right back to beating me up they said that they weren't afraid of you cause their older brothers aren't afraid to beat up a girl!" Tamaki explained with a sob.

Yuna let him go, then let out a laugh. "We'll see about that!" She snickered, and then turned her back on him. "You know where they live?" She asked.

"No why?"

"Can you find out?"

"Yeah, but why?" Tamaki was persistent.

"Simple I'm going to teach those kids the meaning of pain," she grinned.

Tamaki smiled then ran upstairs to his computer. He hacked into the schools website and got the bullies addresses.

"You're a good kid," Yuna smiled then took the paper with the addresses on it and left.

When she got to the house she saw the kids who bullied Tamaki.

"Hey punks!" She shouted. The kids jumped then called out four names. Out of the garage came four large boys older than Yuna. She just smiled.

"So you're the bitch who's causing problems for my brother and his friends?" Asked the biggest one.

He had choppy black hair and a large tattoo of a snake on his arm. Judging by his tone he must be the boss of the small group. Yuna spat to one side and smiled.

"Yeah, but that's only because your dumbass brother is picking on my little bro!" she yelled then pointed at the first little boy.

"I came to teach that brat a lesson he won't forget," she sneered.

All the while Sesshoumaru watched the conversation with little interest in the males, but Yuna; one thin, small girl against eight boys, four large and four small. Will she make it out without a scratch? He wanted to know.

The leader charged at Yuna head on. He tried to punch her; however she jumped into the air, higher than a normal human, and kicked him in the face. The force of her blow made it an instant KO. The others were in shock.

"I thought you were weaker than them!" shouted one of the younger boys.

"I only went soft on you cause you were kids, but these four….well their adults who I can go full out on," Yuna explained.

"If we attack at the same time she won't be able to beat us all down!" the second biggest pointed.

Yuna laughed, as they all charged at her. She danced around them avoiding all their attacks then one by one knocked them down to the cold concrete floor. She turned her back on them and focused her attention to the other four.

"So are you afraid now?" she asked. The kids were terrified, but their faces changed from utter panic to a calm smirk. Right behind Yuna one of the older men got up. He had with him a hand gun, and it was pointed directly at Yuna.

"Now you're gonna die bitch!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Yuna closed her eyes, but felt nothing, when she opened her eyes she saw a man in traditional clothing stand behind the man with the gun, his eyes blank and the gun fell out of his hands, the other behind had long white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead, she thought of him odd. That was when she realized that he had killed her attacker, as he pulled out his sword from his back.

"Wha-what the hell?" screamed one of the other men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This was my fight, you had no right to neither interfere nor kill that man! Why get in the middle of it?" she said as the two were walking back to the house. Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"And what's up with the outfit? Did you just come out of a cosplay convention?" she laughed. Sesshoumaru still didn't answer. Finally they arrived at her house; she looked up at her long haired hero and chuckled.

"Well at least come inside, it's the least i can do for you."

Sesshoumaru followed her to the door, but when Yuna turned around he was gone. Tamaki was at the front, he was smiling as he opened the door.

"I see that you beat them, does that mean that I'm not going to get beat on anymore?" Tamaki asked.

Yuna smiled, "yeah that's what it means." She rustled Tamaki's light brown hair with her right hand then went inside.

_I owe my life to that long haired cosplayer_, she thought as she made dinner.

"You're not eating well, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

Yuna smiled slightly, "I was just thinking little bro."

Tamaki smiled back, "what'cha thinking about?" he asked.

Yuna was silent for a moment. "Nothing important," she answered.

Tamaki dropped the subject, if there was one thing he learned, it was that if Yuna doesn't want to talk about it don't push her. At the end of dinner Tamaki cleaned up as Yuna took a shower. She heard something tap on the window, but thought nothing of it.

"Must be a tree branch, stupid wind," she sighed as she washed her hair.

When she finished her hair she turned the water off, and grabbed the towel that hung on the bar next to the shower. But something was bugging her. And she thought that she heard a voice.

"Tamaki, Is that you?" she asked as she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Join me and we'll be unstoppable!" yelled a hairy little creature, as it stepped closer to her.

Yuna freaked out but didn't scream. "How did you get in?" she demanded.

The creature didn't answer; he grabbed her arm and was heading towards the large window. Yuna whipped her arm out of his grasp angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially not with a freak like you!" she yelled kicking the foul creature out the window.

It fell hard, but got up swiftly, cursing the young girl under his breath.

"You shouldn't have messed with her," Sesshoumaru growled as he stabbed it.

"What the hell?" she thought; she quickly got changed into her pajamas.

Yuna's room was sort of out of the ordinary for a teenage girl. Instead of posters hot boy bands or models. She had shelves holding trophies of martial arts tournaments. Hooks held up her weapons. Her bed was low to the floor. A black book shelf was halfway empty, and a dark brown desk held her school work, computer, and various remote controls. The walls of her room were a dark red, and the curtains had the Chinese character of fire on them. Yuna lay on top of her bed. She didn't bother with getting under the covers. Instead she grabbed a green lighter and flicked it on. She played with the flame until it went out, then she flicked it on again.

"She plays with fire?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. He was baffled; he also couldn't shake this feeling, like he knew her, even though he never saw her before he came here.

He stayed up in the tree all night watching Yuna sleep.

In the morning Yuna got up and yawned. She scratched her back looking out the window; she thought she saw that white haired guy from yesterday up in her tree! She rubbed her eyes then took a second look, nothing.

"Weird," she said then walked off to go take a shower.

"Sister, good morning!" Tamaki sang as he passed his sister in the hall. He was very cheerful and excited for his day at school.

She smiled her hellos then walked into the shower. It didn't' take long since she had washed the night before. Yuna slid down the stair rail and landed into the kitchen, she was wearing her robe; she wasn't going to change till she was done with eating and chores. Today was going to be a good day and nothing in the world will ruin it.

"Morning Tamaki, sleep well?" Yuna asked as she got a ceramic bowl down from the cabinet.

"Yes I did, now that I won't be bothered by those bullies!" he gleamed.

Yuna smiled then sat down and began to prepare a bowl of her favorite cereal. Tamaki looked up at her then sighed.

"Sis something is bothering you."

Yuna looked up from her bowl and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, I don't really know anymore," she replied dully.

Tamaki sighed in defeat. "Is it about that weird guy that ran off yesterday?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Will you stop saying 'maybe'?"

Yuna smiled "maybe," she patted her brother on the head then cleaned up her mess, left the table, and went to change into her school uniform.

There was a knock at the door. Tamaki opened it.

"Good morning Tamaki is your sister ready?" Josh asked with a bright smile.

"Not yet, bu…" Tamaki couldn't finish for loud pounding noise stopped him

"Get out of my house!" yelled a pissed off Yuna.

A green eyeball with wings was kicked down the stairs. Yuna was dressed in her school uniform. She had in her right hand a katana. She jumped into the air she shoved the blade into the pupil of the eyeball. It made a sizzling sound as it shriveled and died.

"What was that!" josh asked freaked out. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I don't know, and I don't care, it's dead now," she replied cleaning her sword of the green goop that stuck to it.

Tamaki walked closer to his sister, he was scared, never in his life had he witnessed such a thing, but Yuna took it down as if it was natural. He gulped as he hugged his sister's waist as she kicked the disgusting beast down the rest of the flight of stairs.

"Sis, there's a note in that green gunk." Tamaki pointed out.

Yuna looked down and picked it up. She growled and crumbled up the paper. "Josh, go to school, I'm not coming," she said then looked back down at Tamaki. "And neither are you," she picked her little brother up and ran up to his room, "you stay here, I'll be right back." She said.

"Sis where are you going?" he asked confused on the whole thing.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who dared to send that freak here," she said then ran to her room, she had a key on a thin chain around her neck, ripping it off she opened her closet door. A large cabinet was in-between her hanging clothes and she opened it, fitting the key into the hole. Inside was a sword with a white and blue blade, holy wolf's fang carved onto the blade written in Korean. "Father protects us," she said making a quick prayer before she collected her other things. Twin fans with blades hidden within, were placed on her back, and a belt that held a grappling hook, two sets of rope, and poison. She took her holy sword and sheathed it in a dark blue sheath. Yuna walked out of her room, "you have my cell." She said to Tamaki, before leaving the house.

Unlike most people that went to her school, she was one of the wealthiest people in the area and so lived in a house apart from everyone else. She was glad for the privacy but couldn't care less for anything else, like the oversized trees, which lead down to the small forest before you hit town.

"You're going to need my help if you want to save him," Sesshoumaru said out of now where.

"Where the hell did you come from, and why would I need your help?" she demanded but shook her head and walked on.

Sesshoumaru was in front of her in an instant he took hold of her arm and forced her to look towards the house.

She was about to complain, but saw that a horde of monsters was heading towards her brothers room, and in a crash, they left with Tamaki in their clutches.

"Sis!" Tamaki screamed tears rolled down his cheeks and he was taken away,

"Tamaki!" Yuna yelled then reached for her daggers. But Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"What the hell! I'm trying to save him!" she hissed.

"It's too late, we'll follow them to their master, and end it there," Sesshoumaru said flatly before walking off towards the forest.

Yuna rolled her eyes, she was beyond pissed off, but she had to admit, even if she was able to kill one of them, Tamaki might have fallen to his death, or the others would have taken him away, Sesshoumaru was right; she needed to follow them, and kill the boss.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," she sighed, and ran off after him.

**A/N: Thanks for the review, i hope you guys enjoy this story, it took years to get Yekara/yuna perfect, and the only problem i have is with the story itself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The walk seemed endlessly long, and boring, Yuna didn't want to talk to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru felt that there was no reason why he should be talking to a human, but soon the silence between them got annoying and Yuna was starting to get irritated.

"Why me?" she asked suddenly, Sesshoumaru looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why me? Why is it that when you show up and save my life, my brother gets taken by demons?" she asked again, she wasn't crying, and she wasn't sad, but she felt that she needed to find out the truth, and shook her head. "Why are you so intent on helping me?"

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru said after a long silence.

"You don't know?" she repeated it in a question.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Great, well, how long until we find my brother?" she asked.

"Not long now, I can smell someone that shouldn't be here." there was a hint of a growl in his voice as he ran off, Yuna sighed and ran after him, whoever it was that he smelt It was probably someone he hated.

"Naraku, you know him" she asked as she managed to catch up.

"I hate him," He replied again in his cold, I hate everything voice.

"I hate him to," she replied and reached for her fans as they approached a cave, a cave whose mouth was guarded by demons.

"Goodie I get to kill demons," she sneered as she pushed herself to run faster than Sesshoumaru just so that she would be the first to kill the demons that stood in her way.

Opening her black and red fans she had triggered the imbedded knives that ran across the fingers of the fan, each dipped into her own special poison, she watched them charge at her, and she elegantly evaded them, slicing them with the knives, Or tripping over one of them. That's when she was met by a pretty girl; she looked disgustingly like one of the popular girls in her school. Yuna cracked her neck and folded her fans, and the girl took out two daggers.

"This will be fun," she smiled as she pulled out her holy sword. "I'll cut you up, and I'll regret nothing," she sneered as she charged at her, the other girl dodged and went in for an attack of her own.

Sesshoumaru had finished up with the lesser demons outside, it was all too easy for him, a single wave of his hand and they were gone, but when he went into the cave and saw Yuna fighting another girl, he assumed was another one of Naraku's spawns, he nearly growled with hate, and somehow protectiveness?

"I'll take over, you go find your brother," Sesshoumaru said as he took out his own blade.

Yuna sighed, she wanted to finish this battle, but a part of her wouldn't be able to live with herself for being so into killing her opponent.

"fine but just so you know I don't agree with it," she huffed then ran deeper into the room, she didn't know where her brother was placed, but somewhere deep inside she knew where he was.

Dark cold and damp, those were the only words she could use to describe that cave, and also that it had a weird smell to it, that was like a mix of blood and something else, dirt or clay, she didn't bother with wondering to much on it, she had to find Tamaki.

"I knew you would show up," said a man's voice, he sounded like a snob, like he was on top of the world and no one could take him down, but Yuna knew how to take a man down a few pegs, she wasn't worried.

"what are you a stalker?" she asked as she turned around in a full circle, she didn't know when she might be attacked, but she wasn't going to just sit around and allow it to happen.

"in a way, yes, I have seen what you did with those men, your abilities are far beyond that of a normal human, and you hold in you a kind of power I wish for myself." There was a dim light flickering in the back of the cave, it grew larger, and Tamaki was laying on the cold floor.

"Tamaki!" she cried out and she ran forward.

"not so fast, one more step and I'll have your brother eaten alive by my pets," the man spat.

"you asshole!" she hissed "show yourself!"

"as you wish."

Sesshoumaru stood infront of the girl and sighed, he knew this was going to be easy, none of Naraku's spawns could stand toe to toe with him, but there was something uneasy about this one, something that would make even the braviest of demons shiver in fear.

"my master knew you were up to no good Sesshoumaru sama," the woman said, her voice squeaky and annoying.

"Nakraku followed me to this world?"

"yes, and brought me into this world, so I can kill you here, and take the angelling back so my master will be more powerful then anyone!" she replied smugly.

That was why she seemed so familure, she was the young angel that he had met so long ago, and for some odd reason, Naraku knew about her as well, and that just pissed Sesshoumaru even more. Seconds, it was only a few seconds before that demon spawn lay on the damp cave floor, her haunting smile and laugh imprinted in his mind, and her laughter ringing in his ears. Then a sence of worry stuck him. what was waiting for Yuna when she found her brother.

"what do you want from me?" Yuna asked, she had sat down in a meditative position, her eyes focused on the demons that surrounded her brother, calculating, waiting.

"I want you to join me, to be one with me," the man replied, he stood infront of her, more fires were set in the past few minutes, Yuna was thankful for the light, and also for fire, how she loved fire.

"and what if I say now baboon freak?" she asked her voice steady, calm, and hid her internal fear and curiosity.

"I will kill your borther."

"I will kill you in return," she replied swiftly, "my brother is your token to me, apparently I am important to you, you need me, but it will be hard to break me, I will kill you the moment my brother breaths his last breath, I will rip your spine out from your throat, I will harvest your organs and keep you alive by mechanical fakes only to feed your very organs back to you with a babyspoon," she narrowed her eyes, if she was an angel, then she wasn't a good one.

"is that so?"

"I won't rest till you are in the afterlife."

"I will not kill him then, maybe torture, how much pain can one human take?"

"i won't give you the chance to find out," she had closed her eyes opening them swiftly as her hands moved swiftly from her back, legs and arms to infront of her, and to her sides, she had sent knives into the demons around her brother, some had poisen on the blades, burning the demon from the inside, suffocating some, it didn't matter what it did, it did its job, killing them. For the ones who didn't get the luxury of being poisned she had made her target persice aimeing for the heart or head, and while they screamed in pain and confusion she took off towards her brother.

"Not good enough." The man sneered and charged at Yuna, but was struck by Sesshoumaru. With a hiss the man turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing sword drawn.

"Naraku."

"Lord Sesshoumaru…."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hmm, in my magic bag of stuff, the papers of ownership over inuyasha isn't in it, so i don't own it, anyways, if you guys haven't noticed there is a lot of bad language in here, so if your one of those people who aren't into it, then you should leave, if you can handle some of the cursing, then by all means continue reading, and thanks for the comments, enjoy the read.**

**also i'm so sorry that i uploaded the wrong chapter, i got like a tone of stuff i' doing and i wasn't paying attention to what i uploaded this is the right chapter!**

Chapter 4:

Yuna managed to save her brother; she pulled him up to her and turned around her appreciation apparent on her thin tanned face, and in her golden eyes.

"Sis?" Tamaki coughed.

"Hey bro, I'm here," she smiled.

"I knew you would come and save me."

"I always do, and I always will," her bright loving smile was turned into something of hate as she brought her eyes to the man who had brought her brother to this ugly place, but then as she heard what they were saying, she became confused as to who they were talking about.

"How dare you follow me," Sesshoumaru said completely calm.

"I do what I must, lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku smiled. "I couldn't let the opportunity to take the young angel slip past me."

"I won't let you have that power."

_Angel? Power? What the hell are they talking about?" _Yuna thought as she stood up, with Tamaki still in her arms.

"Don't say anything if they are too busy with their fight I can get you out of harm's way," she whispered.

"Are you just going to leave them?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't leave him to fight Naraku on his own, this is my fight to begin with, I won't let someone else fight it for me," she said softly, and then ran towards the mouth of the cave; her first priority was to get her brother out. she drew out her swords and pushed Tamaki forward, "keep running," she said before she turned around and sliced a tentacle in half, she continued to fight, her senses becoming more aware of the danger and such, Tamaki didn't hesitate, he followed his sister's orders, and ran out of the cave. Yuna looked back and smiled, "keep running run to your friend's house, just stay away from here," she whispered, then ran back to the thick of the fight.

"Hey boys, looking for me?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

Tamaki ran as far as his legs would carry him, and for some strange reason that led him to the city, by the middle school, his sister used to go. He took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall, maybe his sister would be fine? No she would be, she needed help, and he had to find someone that was willing to help her, or believe his story so that they can help her.

"Tamaki?" asked a female voice, he looked up and saw Kagome.

"Hey, oh your well, sis might not be able to help you today with your assignments and all."

"Why not? What's wrong Tamaki, you look, uh, not like yourself?" Kagome asked.

"She is fighting a monster named Naraku, he kidnapped me, and then sis came and saved me but, I don't know if she'll be alright, you probably don't believe me," he sighed as he tried to push back the tears.

"Where is she?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Down towards the end of the forest by our house," he paused for a moment. "I can show you."

"no, it's okay Tamaki, I think I can find your sister without any help, you should go to my house, you'll be safe there," she smiled warmly at him, and before he could warn her, or tell her that he wasn't joking about Naraku, and that it was really dangerous, but by the time he had the words formed, she was gone. "I guess I'll go to your house then," he sighed, feeling once again useless.

Yuna picked herself from the floor, this wasn't her best day, and already that monster had drawn blood. She couldn't help but feel that she only got in Sesshoumaru's way throughout this fight, and she hated that. Picking her up, she took hold of her sword and ran after the beast that was Naraku; this monster seemed to be pulling itself back together even after she sliced it into tiny pieces.

"It's like a patch work doll, the damn thing keeps putting himself back together," she hissed then blocked an attack.

Sesshoumaru wanted to see how the girl would fair against Naraku, if she was the angel, and then she should have no problem with defeating this half demon, and have an even easier time killing the puppet, which was what they were fighting right now, but he realized that she was never trained in the light arts which the angels used. So in all respect she was still a fledgling, her wings hadn't even grown in, and that was only if she was in fact an angel.

"stop staring at me, and kill that little prick!" she hissed at him as she charged at Naraku, she would aim at the heart, because treating this monster as a zombie and cutting off the head didn't work the first time, it wasn't going to work the second.

Kagome managed to get to the cave entrance, she felt the evil in the cave and it was suffocating. She had no idea why she came here; it wasn't like she had a weapon of any kind, and how the hell was she supposed to protect herself? Or even help? She didn't even step one foot into the cave as it started spewing purple gas, and a shadowy figure came into view, and it seemed to be carrying someone as well.

"Miasma? I guess Naraku really was here," she said out loud as she covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, and backed up as the figure came closer, grabbing a fallen tree branch as a way to protect herself. What she saw was startling and terrifying all at the same time.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the cave carrying Yuna like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, her swords had been tucked next to his, and he had that look in his eyes, like he was ready to kill someone for no apparent reason.

"Sesshoumaru, no that can't be," she paused as she walked towards his back to get a good look at the woman's face. "Yuna!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the search

Yuna was pale, and looked extremely sick, however she was fighting off the poison in her system, and that gave Kagome some hope. Now the only thing that troubled her was how Naraku and Sesshoumaru got to her time. Sesshoumaru didn't make any effort to kill her, and she was thankful for that, maybe she could ask him a few questions.

"How did you get here?"

"It's none of your business," he replied coldly.

"What's wrong with Yuna?"

"she inhaled miasma before she could cover herself," _but it looks like the angel that is lying dormant in this human form is fighting back, that's good, but not good enough,_ he thought as he turned his head slightly to the unconscious woman on his shoulder.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" Kagome asked as she stepped in front of the demon, shoulders squared as she held her ground.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her defiance. "It's none of your business," he replied.

"It is, she is part of my time, and she has family here, you can't just kidnap her!"

"If I don't get her to the heavens fountain, then she will die, and her brother will have no one," he said simply walking past kagome.

She was shocked, and then confused, she had never heard of the heavens fountain, and she was now curious as to what it was.

"If it's in the past, uh, your time, I can go get it for you, just leave her at my house, that's where Tamaki is, she won't go anywhere without her baby brother, so, it would be better if she stayed here," Kagome argued.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a short while, he figured that Yuna would be a little too dangerous if she was truly upset, with all the power she had, she might just be able to take out more than half of Japan's demons, but he was just guessing, and that was if she was the child of the only two angels who were strong enough to live in Japan, until they were killed in a mission off the country.

"Fine," was all he said, and he waited for Kagome to take the lead and take him to her house.

Tamaki was bored out of his mind, and Kagome's grandpa wasn't helping, in fact he just made things worse, babbling on about the history of something, but it didn't matter Tamaki continued to think about his sister, he knew she was different, she always had been, and even though he was born after her, he knew that she wasn't biologically his sister, she couldn't be, no one in their family had eyes that changed color like a mood ring set on three moods, happy, angry, and content, no one in their family had teeth like her either, or had any real luck with animals, no, no one in his family liked animals, they didn't like his family either, but animals tended to be drawn to her, like she was some form of physical strength, and now that he thought about it, no human in their natural life should be able to move the way she did, it was unreal. Tamaki continued to list all the things that set his sister apart from normal humans, and from his family, she was dark skinned compared to himself, and the others of his family, heck compared to more than half of the population in Japan! Her hair isn't naturally Red, no, he saw what her hair looked like when she didn't dye it, it was white, pure white, and she had a strange sense of justice, she never killed anyone, and didn't always beat people to a pulp, she didn't harm kids, no, she would whack them on the head and drag them to their mother, where she would tell their moms what they did, but she did enjoy beating on people who deserved it.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

Tamaki nearly jumped from where he sat. "N-nothing sir, just waiting for my sister, I'm worried about her," Tamaki admitted as he rested his head on his knees and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your sister is fine," grandpa smiled then hobbled off to the kitchen.

Tamaki smiled when he said that but it was only for show, he couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened to his beloved sister, he couldn't help but worry over the only family he had left.

It wasn't long till Kagome came home with her new guests that she wondered if Sesshoumaru was going to be able to get on the temple grounds, turned out that he was. The barrier that had been placed was not strong enough to keep the demon out, and he walked in like it was noting. Kagome had to remind herself, that Sesshoumaru wasn't a lesser demon, and that it was obvious that he could get through. It was stupid to think otherwise.

"that's my house, we can put her in the guest room," Kagome said as she continued to lead Sesshoumaru towards her house, she only hoped that Inuyasha was being good, and had finally listened to her when she asked him to stay, but then again, it was Inuyasha since when did he listen to her?

Yuna made a slight groan, and she mumbled her brother's name, she was still worried over his safety, even though she was dying.

"Sis!" Tamaki cried out as he ran out of the house and towards the trio, he tugged on her skirt repeating her name, and hoping that she would wake up, but she never did, and he became sad and at the same time angry.

"What the hell did you do to my big sister?" he demanded as he started pounding his tiny fists on Sesshoumaru's armored chest. "Why won't she wake up, what did you do?" he demanded again.

Kagome pulled Tamaki away and wrapped her arms around him. "The guest room is three doors to the right on the first floor." She said to the demon then focused her attention to the crying child in her arms. "Tamaki, your sister is sick, Sesshoumaru saved her, and now we need to get an antidote, okay? It's not his fault."

"It is his fault, if he didn't come here she wouldn't have gotten into this mess, ever since he showed up monsters came after me, and after her, our lives were fine before he came!" Tamaki cried, he couldn't help it, he never saw his sister like this, never in his known life had he ever seen Yuna in such a situation.

"You don't know that, you don't know if there were already demons in that cave, you can't blame someone without knowing." Kagome tried to finish her thought Tamaki was out of her reach, and headed towards the house.

Yuna lay underneath the blankets, and Tamaki had never seen her so helpless before, so fragile. It was sickening. He stood next to her head and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Come on sis, fight this," he whispered.

"She is, it's the only reason why she is alive now," Sesshoumaru said, he didn't look Tamaki in the eyes; he didn't see why he had to.

"What is in the heaven's fountain that can cure Yuna?" Kagome asked.

"The angel's tears."

"I heard of those before, it's another name for the fountain of youth," Tamaki said proudly.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, the fountain of youth? That was just a myth, something that kept humans trying to explore the unknown, just stories.

"It's in Japan?" she asked almost a whisper.

"the angel's tears is the remaining life force of an angel who gave is immortality to be with his love, and his forgotten life gave birth to the fountain and its secret whereabouts, when he lost his love, he didn't know what to do, and crawled back to the fountain a weak and scarred man, he swore to never let the fountain be found, and protect anyone who had taken its life changing waters, in that oath he was given his wings back, but he can never return to heaven for leaving for human attachments," Sesshoumaru clarified. Kagome was impressed, and confused as to why a demon like him would know so much, aren't angels and demons enemies?

"Alright where is it then, maybe it's still here?" Tamaki asked.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and dug into the folds of his kimono, taking out an old folded piece of rice paper, and he handed it to kagome. Kagome took it and unfolded the paper, only to find that it was blank, she looked up at Sesshoumaru with a confused look on her face. He didn't pay it any mind as he bit onto his thumb until it started to bleed, then pressed his thumb onto the piece of paper. Suddenly the blood began to move, twisting and turning in every direction, until it stopped forming a map to the fountain.

"That is the map, I figured it will only work in my time," he said catching on to where he was exactly.

So many questions ran through Kagome's head at once, but the only one she could ask at the moment was, how long do I have? Sesshoumaru looked down at Yuna and without taking his gaze off of her, he said simply two or three days. With that Kagome packed quickly and left the house, heading down to the bone eaters well, she had a mission, and she had to do it alone, if anyone else found out, scratch that, if inuyasha found out all hell would break loose, and she couldn't afford that. When she got to the other side everyone was surprised to see her back so early.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, finished a lot faster than I thought, but uh, I'll have to come back in two to three days," she giggled, giving it her all not to spill what had just happened, but she knew she couldn't keep things from them for long not when two of her team members had such strong noses.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha growled.

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru, your reek with his stench," inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

_Busted_, kagome thought as she gave inuyasha her best attempt at a forced confused face. "Are you sure? Cause I haven't seen him since that last fight with Naraku."

"Kagome, I don't think he is just smelling things, because I smell Sesshoumaru on you to, but that can't be possible since you were at your time right?" Shippo asked.

"yeah I was at my house, just decided not to go to school today, got a little busy, and I overslept, and…" she wasn't a good liar, never had been, she sighed and looked at everyone. "Sesshoumaru is in my house in the guest room with my tutor Yuna and her little brother, Yuna is in trouble, and Sesshoumaru gave me this map that appeared on this piece of paper after he put his blood on it, and now I have to go get the angel's tears in order to save Yuna," she explained in one breath, most of it was almost too fast for the others to pick up. That didn't mean that they didn't though.

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean, that my tutor is in serious trouble and I need to get the angel's tears in order to save her life, now I know you don't want to help anyone that isn't directly connected to you or the jewel shards, so you don't have to come, I don't need you to find the fountain."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tamaki paced through the house, he was worried about his older sister, and nothing in this world will stop him from doing so. He was so caught up in his thought; he didn't see Sesshoumaru until he bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really worried about sis, is she going to be okay?" he asked as he pulled himself up, he hoped that the man would give him some kind of hope, just a nod to let him know that others felt like she was going to make it, maybe with everyone believing that she will live she will.

Sesshoumaru gave Tamaki a slight nod, he didn't like putting his trust in anyone, especially in a human, but he didn't have a choice, the portal only opens once after the first entry, and that won't happen for another week, and by that time Yuna would be dead, and Kagome could get to the past and back quicker, if she was smart enough.

"Why was my sister targeted, I know she is strange, but I don't understand why she was attacked like that."

There was another long pause, and the halls grew deathly silent.

"Your sister isn't human," Sesshoumaru said breaking the silence, then before Tamaki could say anything, Sesshoumaru was gone.

"That makes sense," Tamaki huffed crossing his arms before he went into the guest room to sit next to his sister.

Sesshoumaru sat underneath a tree and closed his eyes, making sense of the past few days. He had left Jaken and Rin alone, probably not the smartest thing in the world, but he didn't want to bring them with him. Unfortunately he had brought Naraku here, at least his dumb puppet, and that was a pain in itself, his goal was to take the Angel, how he found out about her, which was what he needed to find out. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"How did he find out?" he asked himself. It was impossible for any demon to know about the angels, they liked to keep to themselves, and hid amongst humans, they didn't like showing off their power and were known to be great healers, however the main problem, was that the angels refused to come to Japan, the only two where were brave enough were friends with his father, and they lived with the humans, then they left and was never heard from again, sending their only child to this time….so how did Naraku find out?

"I never thought I would find you here Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru looked up and glared at his half-brother.

"What do you want?"

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to a whelp like you," he replied calmly.

"Just tell me what else father had hidden from me," inuyasha seemed defeated; it was a new sight from him, considering he hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp yet.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the house, "that's not a story I should be telling, if you want to know, go to the fountain," was all he could say, before he disappeared into the house.

Kagome had talked to Sango and the others, all of them would go, but she had made it clear that she was to be the only one to enter. But now they all waited for Inuyasha, the news about the map was a little overwhelming for him, he had always thought that his life was straight forward, that the only thing his father left for him was the sword. And now he finds out that the map to eternal youth was given to Sesshoumaru, because his blood is the only thing that can activate it, it was a slap in the face to say the least.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she walked towards him. He looked at her and nodded his head. He was ready to go, even if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

"Kagome you have the map, you lead the way," he said.

Kagome nodded her head, and climbed onto kirara she then told Sango where to go and they were off.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked back at her and shrugged, "a day there and a day back, it really depends on how long it will take for you to get the tears." She said.

No one was looking forward to a no break trip to the fountain and back, and Sesshoumaru was really risking a lot trusting humans with the location of the fountain, which apparently was entrusted to his family by the creator, or something like that, even Myoga didn't know the full, or the correct story, and he served under Inuyasha's father for years.

Sesshoumaru went back to Yuna. He looked at her pale face, and started noticing something odd, and at the same time a bit humorous. It seemed that in her body's attempt to cure itself, she had begun to make faces to express the struggle, that, and her hair started changing back to white.

"Yekara," he whispered. No angel had white hair, none but Yekara who happened to take the form of a white wolf. It was strange how angels worked, unlike himself who was born to dog demons, she was born to a tiger and an eagle Angel, and for some strange reason instead of her being either one of the two she became a white wolf on her third birthday, the night of the full moon. He would know he was there.

Yuna's fingers twitched and her face softened, she seemed to calm down when he spoke, and Sesshoumaru wondered what she was dreaming about, wondering if she remembered him, her past.

_All she could think about was where her brother was, and if she would ever wake up, she heard voices some old some new, her brain could register a few, put faces to their voices and then names to the faces, but there was one voice that stuck out, it dragged her off to a place she never been to and yet it felt far too familiar. It led to a field of flowers during the full moon, all the flowers were in bloom and glowed with the light of the moon, a little girl with dark skin and silver hair sat in the middle of the field, and someone was sitting next to her, he was tall and had jet black hair, he had wings and they were folded down on his back. _

_'You remember Sesshoumaru and his father don't you?' the man asked._

_ 'Yes daddy, I do, he was there for my changing, and he is strange,' _

_ 'If anything happened to your mother or I, you need to find them, they will protect you until the angles come for you,' her father said then stood up, he unfolded his wings and jumped into the air transforming into a large eagle, the little girl looked up at him, and then started running, she giggled as she transformed into a wolf pup with white fur and blue eyes. The two went off away from the field, going home. Then all went black for her, and for some reason Yuna felt pained, like she had been stabbed in the heart, and she couldn't help but cry, she didn't know why she was crying, she didn't know the two in her vision, but she cried for the man, she cried because somewhere in her mind she knew that he was gone forever._

_"Yekara, wake up; we need you to wake up," it was Sesshoumaru's voice that broker her thought._

_ "My name is Yuna, I'm Yuna," she replied but she didn't know if he could hear, however when she said that she felt more sick._

_ "The more you deny who you are the more you're going to get sick," he replied, to Yuna's surprise._

There was a cave covered in moss, and hidden by the trees, it was filled with so much light energy that even if Shippo or kirara wanted to go in they couldn't, however it had little to no effect on Inuyasha, and Kagome wrote it off as it had something to do with him being only half a demon. She said her goodbyes to the others and walked in, Inuyasha tagged along.

"Why are you coming along?" she asked.

"Because, I don't like it when you're alone, and the answers to my questions are here in this cave," he replied.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru said that you should come here?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The two continued to walk until they found a large stone gate in the back, there was strange designs and words written on it. There were also carvings of Angels flying on the top or laying on the bottom next to animals of all kinds.

"What do you want?" came in a child's voice, a child walked over to them, and as he got closer he aged, until he was around the same as Inuyasha in appearance. He had long blond hair and golden brown eyes. But unlike the angels on the wall whose wings were beautiful and full of feathers, his was torn and broken, he looked broken, scared and hopeless, something you wouldn't expect an angel to look like.

"Are you the guardian?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and you are intruders, return to the outside world or you shall die here," he said as he lifted his hand, a small golden bracelet transformed into sword, and he aimed it at Inuyasha's heart.

"no, I'm sorry if we are intruding, but my friend needs the angel's tears so that she can live, she is really sick, look I got this map from Sesshoumaru, and…" Kagome didn't finish. The man took the map and eyed it.

"How, only members of my family can activate the map," he whispered. he looked up at Inuyasha. "Only those with my blood can activate this map, who gave this to you again?" he asked.

"My brother and we can't be related to you, we are demons, and you're an angel."

The man laughed. "Boy demons are angels, angels that fell from the light, I am no different, I just can't leave this cave, but my decedents can, the children of the first inu, he said, then handed the map back he turned around and as he walked away he transformed into a white dog with broken wings, and then disappeared.

'through the stone gates awaits three trials to prove your worthiness, if you fail you will die, if you succeed, you will be granted the waters of the angel's fountain, but be warned, never look back only when you have collected the tears may you turn around, never before!' his voice rang though out the cave.

Inuyasha walked forward, and then looked back at Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have to do this, even if this is kind of creepy," she laughed half-heartedly.

The two walked to the door and watched as it opened inwardly a mall light being seen from the distance. There was no turning back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**_sorry it took so long, it was really hard coming up with the battle scenes and how i wanted the test to progress, there are two more tests, so i'm a little upset at my lack of ideas._**

Chapter 7: the first test.

When they reached the light they were in a beautiful garden filled with all sorts of plant life, trees were full of fruit, and flowers, on the grassy ground there were flowers of all kinds, and of all colors, and in the center of the beautiful garden was a crystal tree with crystal apples, there was a kind of uneasiness that came to Kagome when she stared at the beautiful tree, but she couldn't help but go towards it, something about it was drawing her in. Inuyasha saw the tree as well, but unlike Kagome who was pulled in by its beauty, he could care less about it, and its magical pull that it seemed to have had little to no effect on him.

"Kagome, don't touch anything," he said noticing now the little traps that had been laid out; the whole garden was a figment of their imagination.

"One bite wouldn't hurt would it?" she asked him, as she took another step closer.

"No, no, one bite wouldn't hurt one bit," hissed a dark yet soothing voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see a tall light skinned man with jet black hair, and glowing ruby eyes. There was a snake hanging around his neck, and was coiled around his arm. Kagome smiled as she changed her hypnotic path towards him, and it was like she was blocking out everything else but his voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his sword. "Stay away from him!"  
>He ordered.<p>

No matter how hard, or how loud he screamed, Kagome couldn't hear him, or, she didn't want to hear him.

"Stand down Half breed it is obvious what this girl wants," the man hissed with a wide unnatural smile.

"You're doing something to her, she wouldn't act like this on her own," Inuyasha hissed back as he pulled the dazed girl to him.

The man frowned, and then glared at Inuyasha. "i will make you regret interfering with my meal," he said then disappeared.

The Snake that no one had been paying attention to had slithered out and away from its master; it wrapped its long body around one of the many branches of the crystal tree, and stared at the two near him. His eyes matched that of the tall man, and it continued to lick its cracked lips. Inuyasha turned his head to see the creature, what he couldn't understand was why he couldn't feel anything from it, was it really a normal snake? His question was answered when it struck him, the snake uncoiled its self from the tree and lunged at Inuyasha, mouth open Wide and fangs out ready to inject him with whatever poison it had within its body, however Inuyasha pulled his sword up to block the attack, only to find that it wasn't the snake he had blocked that the tall man that had disappeared a while ago, he seemed to have switched places with his pet, at least that was what Inuyasha thought. However anymore thinking and he would have to curse him out, there was nothing to think about, the man was obviously evil and trying to kill them both, and at the moment Kagome was absolutely useless, so he had to not only keep her from running to the enemy, but also protect them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he was forced back by the man.

"Come now, i thought you would be more of a challenge, show me what you got half breed," the man hissed pleasantly as he pulled his hand back and licked the little trickle of blood that had ran down from a small cut on his hand.

Inuyasha staggered back, pulling Kagome with him, he looked around, something wasn't right, nothing in this garden felt right. His eyes quickly scanned the garden for anything that might be out of place, anything that might be off. His golden eyes rested on the crystal tree, within the tree was the reflection of the garden, but instead of seeing colorful flowers dancing with the wind in the field of grass, he saw a smoldering mess, what was flowers or trees were dead plants or creatures, halfway burning, it looked like they just got done being cooked…and burned.

"Kagome wake up now, it's an illusion, this isn't what this place really looks like!" he yelled running towards the crystal tree, but the snake man got i the way.

"I don't think so Mutt," he sneered.

Inuyasha jumped back in time to dodge a blow to his ribs. He glared at the man, and cursed Kagome for being useless at the moment.

"Oh, and Mutt, i wouldn't use anything special while I'm standing by this tree, you see, if you break this tree, then you and your girl will be trapped here forever, i thought you should know since you seem so eager to swing that fang of yours," he chuckled before transforming into a snake and slithering up the tree. He rested on the thick branch and stared at Inuyasha with teasing red eyes.

"Great, just what i needed," he muttered to himself as he lifted Tessaiga up and over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru didn't like being in Kagome's house, everyone wouldn't stop staring at him, and it was rather annoying. The only one he happened to tolerate was Tamaki, and that was only because the boy wasn't bothering him, and if he was, it wasn't about stupid questions about his retarded half-brother, it was about Yuna, who Sesshoumaru is still convinced is Yekara.

"I didn't think she could have gotten any paler," Tamaki sighed as he looked up at Sesshoumaru, as he entered the guest room, it had only been half a day, and neither one of them expected Kagome to return with the cure, however that never stopped Tamaki from hoping that she will.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Yuna, he couldn't believe that a woman as dark as her could get as pale as she was now, she looked like a ghost. He sighed he wanted her to heal herself, to get rid of the poison the way he knew angels did. The fact that she was poisoned in the first place only showed how weak she truly was, and that meant more work for him, it was bad enough that he had to take care of Jaken and Rin, but training an angel who doesn't know or won't accept who she is, that's going to be more work, probably harder than finding Naraku, maybe.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said breaking the silence.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the boy.

"I'm sorry that i yelled at you, it was rude of me, especially since you helped my sister find me, and you brought her here, you saved her, and i snapped at you, it was rude and uncalled for," He said, his head tilted down to the floor, and his hands lay on his lap. He didn't look at Sesshoumaru, and he knew that the man wouldn't say anything to him, from what he learned, the man didn't like to talk much, or just didn't see what good it would do. However that didn't stop Tamaki from apologizing, it was something his sister taught him, to never do anything you don't want done to you, to give to those who are less fortunate, apologize when you did something wrong, and to never lend money unless you don't expect to see it again, ever.

Sesshoumaru sighed silently and placed his large hand on top of Tamaki's head, but quickly took it off and walked away, stealing one last glace at the sleeping girl before he left.

Tamaki smiled a little, but didn't look up to see Sesshoumaru or even say goodbye when he left, he knew that he would come back; he seemed to leave and then come back every hour, so he expected to see the strange man soon.

"Sis, you got to get better soon," Tamaki smiled as he leaned over and kissed his sister's forehead. He sat back in his chair and sighed, it's going to be a long night, he thought as he looked out the window, he decided to take this time to get a good look at the room, it wasn't that big, but it was a guest room after all, it had a closet in front of the bed and right next to it was the door to the bathroom, the room itself was painted a light green, and everything had a sort of earthy feel to it, including the bed covers, which were brown and green with plants on it as a design. The pillows as well fashioned the same design with thin twigs reaching from one corner of the pillow to the other, and small green leaves, and white flowers were spread across its many branches. The curtains were a darker shade of green, but were pulled back so that the mid-day sun could get in and warm the quiet little room. Tamaki stood up and looked out the window what he saw was what he considered the backyard. A wide opening that was paved with white concrete, and was probably the main shrine of the building structure, he didn't take much time to think about it, it wasn't much importance to him at the moment, getting his sister well was. He turned around and faced his sister; he tried to remember what she had told him about her, other than how she would die to save him, which was proven so many hours ago.

_I sort of feed off emotion little bro, when people are sad i get sad and weak, when people are happy I'm happy and strong, alright, that's why you need to be happy, cause if you cry then I'll cry and no one wants to see that…._

That memory of his sister suddenly hit him, emotions; she feeds off emotions, so maybe instead of being worried and scared, maybe if he was strong like his sis, confident and so sure, then maybe she would wake up, even gain some color! Tamaki ran back to his sisters side and pressed her limp hand onto his forehead, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried his new plan out.

"Please work," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: reflections of truth.

Yuna wasn't getting any better, at least to Tamaki she wasn't, however he thought that it might just be a phase that maybe she will suddenly wake up and pat him on the head, or smile like she always did whenever she came out of tough situations. His waiting was in vain, for she never did wake up, she didn't move, not even smile in her sleep, she seemed to be struggling, throughout the whole day her face was pained or confused, but never peaceful. Sesshoumaru walked into the room once again, right on time an hour since he had left the last time. Tamaki looked up at him, and then back down at his sister.

"Day is about to end, and she hasn't made any progress," Tamaki sniffed.

"She won't get any better as long as she is in denial," Sesshoumaru stated as he took a seat on the ground near the bed.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side, and made a kind of confused sound. "Denial for what?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, to him, it was none of the boy's business to know.

"Please tell me," he asked, sitting in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and started at the little human, then changed his attention to Yuna. "She isn't human," he said finally after a very long time.

Tamaki shook his head, he didn't want to believe that, he wanted to believe that his sister was just a bit different, but not human? If anyone found out, if it was true, she would attacked, just like today. He looked over at her, and sighed letting everything sink in.

"It would explain so much," he whispered.

The door opened and a young boy the same age as Tamaki walked in, he had heard that his sister had quests, but all he ever got to see was the occasional glimpse of Sesshoumaru's hair, or the end of his fluff. At first he had thought it was Inuyasha, but his grandpa would have said so, instead of just saying guest, he was also told not to bother them, but it was getting late and neither one of the three guests had come out of the room for dinner.

"Hey its dinner time," he said peeking into the room.

Tamaki stood up; he was really hungry, skipping lunch and all. "Thanks Souta, I'll be right there," Tamaki smiled as he bowed kindly, Kagome's little brother was in the same class as himself, but he had never had the chance to get any friends, since he was a prime target for being bullied, everyone who valued their own life stayed away, they didn't even help him when he was being bullied, but, he never held it against them. Tamaki thought it was another trait he was taught by his older sister.

Souta nodded his head, then, after taking a good look at the people in the room, he left to go finish his own dinner.

Tamaki kissed his Yuna's forehead, and sighed. "Get well soon sis," he said, "i know how you love food." He stepped away from the sleeping girl and walked to the door he looked at Sesshoumaru and scratched his head. "Would you like to eat to?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at him; it seemed that he was content just sitting on the floor near the bed. "i don't eat human food," he said coldly, dismissing the conversation before it had a chance to grow.

Tamaki sighed, nodded his head, and bowed to Sesshoumaru before he left the room to eat dinner.

Naraku continued to stare at the wooden doll, now cut in half, once again it failed, and once again his little so called child had failed him as well, being killed by Sesshoumaru, he really had to make stronger spawns if he was to get rid of that pest. He stood up and walked over to the screen door, opening it so that he could feel the fresh air on his face, it was night, the moon was up and shining and the creatures of the night made few if not any sounds at all, it was the small problem with being a powerful demon, animals ran in fear, and that only made the humans you had to trick worry about what was possessing their castle or what not, it was truly a pain. He sighed running his hand through his long wavy hair. There was only one good thing about his current defeat, the angle would come looking for him, she had made that very clear, she would stop at nothing to have his head, and he would use that to his advantage. He would lure the girl away from Sesshoumaru, and absorb her, then he would be unstoppable, the powers of both absolute light and absolute dark in his hands, yes he could wait, he could use that to his advantage. Sitting down on the cold wooden floor, he decided to spend his night staring at the moon, and planning his attack, how he was going to get the girl.

Inuyasha blocked another attack from the snake man, it but once again he was realizing how pointless this was if he didn't have the chance to attack back, because the moment his lifts his sword into the air for an attack Kagome is getting in the way, and no matter how loud he screamed at her, or called her name, she wouldn't snap out of it.

"You should just lie down and die," the man chuckled as he walked closer to Inuyasha.

"Not going to happen," Inuyasha snapped as he lifted himself up once again, using Tessaiga to hold him up.

"fine, make this harder on yourself," the man shrugged as he lunged at Inuyasha hitting the blade of his sword over and over, then finally knocking his opponent to the ground, pushing him up against the crystal tree.

Inuyasha still had Kagome in his free hand, making it even more difficult to defend himself, when he was pushed to the tree he looked into seeing the other side of the garden through the tree, what he saw wasn't the beautiful garden that he and Kagome had seen, before, or even the scared remains of the garden during the fight, it looked something from a nightmare, the ground was a charcoal black, the river that had ran through the garden was truly a river of lava licking at the sides of the ground, setting bits and pieces of it on fire, all over the cracked ground was dancing flames mocking any poor soul who had happened to have found their way here. the trees were either dead or made of stone, and hanging from those trees were the lifeless bodies of human and demon alike, some of them were still alive, and screaming, but Inuyasha couldn't hear them, it was the one good thing that happened so far, he couldn't hear the tortured screams of the damned, and that was when it hit him, if he got Kagome to see the truth, see what the garden really was, then she would be free of the spell and actually help him in this fight or at least get out of his way.

He pushed the snake back and swung Tessaiga at him, causing him to fall back to the other side of the garden. "i don't have much time he said to himself, followed by several strings of curses, as he pulled Kagome and pushed her face into the tree.

At first she still had that dumb smile on her face, but soon it had changed into a terrified look, and she screamed pushing herself back and away from the tree.

"Good to see your back," Inuyasha smirked as he readied himself for another attack.

"What…what happened here?" she demanded finally coming out of her scared trance.

The man slithered back to the couple and hissed at them. "You meddling mutt, now my perfect elusion is ruined!" He charged at them once again, transforming midway into a large snake he was planning on devouring the two whole.

Inuyasha smirked, could he have made this any easier? He lifted his sword and used his strongest attack ripping the demon to shreds and scattering the parts everywhere.

"It's over," Inuyasha sighed heavily; he still had a proud smirk upon his face.

Kagome leaned against the tree; she couldn't remember what had happened or to be more precise how the fight even started. Inuyasha looked back at her and quickly went to her side, he sighed and leaned against the tree as well.

"Do what's next?" he asked.

"Two more trials wait for us, but, i don't know how to get out of here," she said with a deep sigh. She rubbed her hands against her face and tried to figure out how they were going to get out of the twisted garden, and she had to think fast, it didn't look like they had a lot of time until their peaceful garden melted away and showed the horror that it had hidden. Inuyasha tapped his head against the tree, when he suddenly heard something buzz, and soon they were engulfed by a bright light.

"well, i never expected you to get past that old snake, but it seemed you have, then again, you were lucky, Inuyasha, being only half human you didn't fall as bad as Kagome did," the Angel from before said as he strolled into view, they had appeared in another room, this one shrouded in white, and gold. And another tall door was on their right side. He had come to them in a new form, one of a tired old man, one who had seen too much and had lost just as much as well.

"Alright old geezer what the hell, you sent us to that death trap knowing what was going to happen?" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to strike the man down.

"Yes, they don't call them trials for mothering boy," he replied with a small chuckle. "Now since you passed, there are two more left, and you know what that means."

"What will we be doing next?" Kagome asked.

"i cannot tell you," the man replied. As he hobbled away, forming a chair and sitting down," you will have to find out on your own."

Inuyasha groaned, but Kagome had so much confidence that the next time she wouldn't be useless, she walked towards the door. "Same rules?" she asked.

"Yes do not look and do not touch," the old man nodded his head, and with a wave of his hand the doors slowly opened. "You can go in whenever you feel like it, i would take this time to rest, maybe eat," he offered.

"I can't, Yuna only has three days, and i don't know how long we have already been here, they are counting on me," Kagome said briefly before she ran towards the open door, Inuyasha following closely behind ready for a fight if he so needed to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Very sorry that it has taken so long for me to even look at my fanfiction account.**_

Tamaki had taken his spot against his sister, refusing to leave her side unless he had to use the bathroom or eat. He felt that if he were closer to her physically then perhaps she would also feel him close to her while she slept. Maybe that closeness would be enough to wake her. Even though Sesshoumaru was positive that she would need the fountian's magical waters to cure her.

Sesshoumaru did not leave the room unless it was to roam the parameter of the home, he did not trust the 'barrier' that so easily gave way to him. It was he job, his duty to protect this angel fledgling. No matter unfair he felt his father was, he was given the trust and responsibility that even his trusted adviser did not know of.

Golden eyes closed as he listened to his surroundings. He could not get used to the loudness of the city beyond these gates, but it was easy enough to pick out the difference between that and someone's arrival. His hand rested on Yuna's sword, he had not given the woman her weapon back, nor did he see any reason he should give the blade to her brother.

"U...Uh, hey, h-how long are you gonna be walking around outside? isn't it cold?" Kagome's younger brother asked, halfway out into the yard.

Sesshoumaru eyed the child briefly then continued his routine, not feeling any need to answer the human child in the slightest.

"Inuyasha would have come inside..." He mumbled under his breath.  
>"Sota, come back inside and leave...the demon alone," His grandfather called out.<p>

The boy jumped slightly then tuned around and ran back inside the house. "Yes grandpa!"

As the light dimmed down Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves within another room, it did not seem to look like a trick. Unlike the last room, this one was not covered with food and fake flowers and the like. Inuyasha sniffed the air, weapon drawn in the off-chance that they would be attacked.

"Inuyasha, look," Kagome pointed out towards a wounded woman.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the injured woman on the floor before them. There was a small puddle of blood underneath her, and judging from the torn rags she wore, she was not of a well to do. He was more uncomfortable by the fact that he could not smell her, the smell of blood did not reach him until he took notice of the woman.

"Kagome be careful, I don't trust this woman...it may be a trap."

"But she's wounded Inuyasha...we...we should at least see if she is alive." Kagome insisted.

"Kagome!"

The woman no longer listened to her partner, she walked to the woman on the floor and reached out to her, laying her hand on her shoulder.  
>"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.<p>

The woman looked up at her, her eyes were a pained brown, and brimming with tears. "Please...helpe me..." she wheezed.

"Don't do it Kagome, it might be another demon."

"I know...but...I don't sense anything evil from her, and she's going to die if we don't do anything about that wound."

Kagome had reached for her shirt, pulling it out and ripping it, taking the ripped cloth to try to help the woman bleeding out near her.

"I'm going to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, Inuyasha look for something I can use to keep this in place."

The half demon huffed, his eyes never leaving Kagome for any longer than a few seconds as she walked around the room looking from something, anything, that would be helpful. Eventually, after turning over every fallen pillar, and opening every box and jar, he found another piece of cloth and a jar of water, he picked them up and returned to Kagome's side.

She smiled up at him in thanks and quickly went to work, wrapping up the woman neatly and helping her back into the rags she wore.

"Thank you stranger, I think I will be okay now," the woman smiled.

"Your welcome, How did you end up here?" Kagome asked.

"The door," the woman replied and pointed to the door, Kagome looked as a door had appeared a few feet in front of them, however it was not there when they had first arrived.

"That's odd..." She turned back but the woman was gone, even the puddle of blood was missing.

"Odd doesn't even describe what is going on now," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

He helped Kagome up and the two left the room, returning to the entrance, where the broken angel waited for their return.

"I'm glad to see that at least one of you have a shred of kindness in their hearts," he stated, obviously disappointed with his descendant.

"That was a lousy test, how could you just expect someone to lower their guard?!"

"You can show kindness without being stupid," he replied matter of factly. "Now, one more test, are you ready?"

"Do we have a choice?" Inuyasha asked mockingly

"you could always leave, and let your friend die."

"We are ready, let's begin." Kagome interrupted.

The door once again swung open, and the man motioned for them to enter. "This is the last test, do try to pass it."


End file.
